1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to cooling inlet air to a gas turbine. In a specific embodiment, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for storing water in a thermal storage tank, and using the stored water to cool the inlet air to a gas turbine,
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gas turbine system includes: an air compressor for compressing the turbine inlet air; a combustion chamber for mixing the compressed air with fuel and combusting the mixture, thereby producing a combustion gas; and a power turbine that is driven by the combustion gas, thereby producing an exhaust gas and useful power.
Over the years, various technologies have been employed to increase the amount of useful power that the power turbine is able to produce. One way of increasing the power output of a gas turbine is to cool the turbine inlet air prior to compressing it in the compressor. Cooling causes the air to have a higher density, thereby creating a higher mass flow rate through the turbine. The higher the mass flow rate through the turbine, the more power the turbine produces. Cooling the turbine inlet air temperature also increases the turbine""s efficiency.
Various systems have been devised for chilling the inlet air to the compressor. One such system uses evaporative cooling, wherein ambient temperature water is run over plates or over a cellular media inside of a chamber, thereby creating thin films of water on each plate, or on the media. The turbine inlet air is then drawn through the chamber, and through evaporative cooling, the air is cooled to near the wet bulb temperature. This system is limited to cooling the air to the wet bulb temperature, which is dependent upon the atmospheric conditions at any given time. Another system uses a chiller to chill water that is then run through a coil. The inlet air is then drawn through the coil to cool the air. This system requires parasitic power or steam to drive the chilling system which has the further drawback that when inlet air cooling is needed the most, i.e. during the day when the temperature is the highest, is also the time when power demand from the turbine is the highest, i.e. during the day when power users are in operation. In order to run the chiller, power from the turbine is required, but this power is needed by the users of the turbines power. On the other hand, when cooling is needed the least, i.e. at night when the temperatures are the lowest, surplus power from the turbine is available because the consumers of the turbine""s power are largely not in operation. Accordingly, a continuing need exists for a turbine inlet air cooling system which: would efficiently cool turbine inlet air; would take advantage of surplus power available during times of low consumer power demand; and would not drain the system of power during times of high consumer power demand.
The claimed invention may be directed to a method for chilling inlet air to a gas turbine power plant, which may include: providing a system of circulating chilling water including a chilling system; providing an inlet air chiller for lowering the temperature of the inlet air being fed to a gas turbine compressor through heat transfer between the circulating chilling water and the inlet air, providing a thermal water storage tank which is operably connected to the system of circulating chilling water, the thermal water storage tank containing chilling water having a bottom; during a charge cycle, removing a first portion of chilling water from the thermal water storage tank, passing the removed first portion of water through the chilling system to lower the temperature of the removed first portion of water and to provide a chilled removed first portion of water, and then introducing the chilled removed first portion of water into the thermal water storage tank at a point proximate the bottom of the tank, wherein the chilled removed first portion of water is introduced to the tank in an amount sufficient to lower the average temperature of the chilling water in the thermal water storage tank; and during a discharge cycle, chilling the inlet air by removing a second portion of chilling water from the thermal water storage tank, from a point proximate the bottom of the tank and then passing the second portion of chilling water to the inlet air chiller to make heat transfer contact between the second portion of chilling water and the inlet air, such that the temperature of the inlet air is lowered.
In one specific embodiment of the claimed method, the average temperature of the chilling water in the tank may be lowered to about 33xc2x0 F. to about 40xc2x0 F. during the charge cycle and may be raised to about 60xc2x0 F. to about 70xc2x0 F. during the discharge cycle. In another specific embodiment, the times of the charge and discharge cycles may be such that, before the temperture of the chilling water proximate the bottom of the tank reaches about 36xc2x0 F. during the discharge cycle, the charge cycle is initiated. In another specific embodiment of the method for chilling inlet air, the first portion of chilling water removed from the thermal water storage tank during the charge cycle may be removed through a top outlet. In yet another specific embodiment, the second portion of chilling water removed from the thermal water storage tank during the charge cycle may be removed through a bottom inlet. In yet another specific embodiment, the chilling water in the tank may have an average temperature that can be lowered during the charge cycle and raised during the discharge cycle. In a further specific embodiment of the claimed method, the discharge cycle may be carried out during the night-time and the charge cycle may be carried out during the day-time. In still another specific embodiment, the water level in the tank may remain substantially constant during the charge and discharge cycles. In still a further specific embodiment, the one or more chillers may be deactivated during the discharge cycle. In another specific embodiment, the discharge cycle may occur during peak power usage of the gas turbine power plant. In another specific embodiment, the discharge cycle may be performed after the removing of at least a portion of the volume of chilling water from the thermal water storage tank during the charge cycle, such that the chilled removed water that is introduced into the thermal water storage tank at a point proximate the bottom of the tank may remain substantially at the point proximate the bottom of the tank. In another specific embodiment, the first portion of chilling water removed during the charge cycle may be sufficient to chill substantially all of the water in the thermal water storage tank to a temperature below the temperature of maximum water density. In yet another specific embodiment of the claimed method, the second portion of chilling water removed during the discharge cycle may be substantially all of the chilling water in the tank. In a further specific embodiment of the method of the present invention, the thermal water storage tank contains a volume of chilling water that is sufficient to lower the temperature of the inlet air to a range of from about 45xc2x0 F. to about 55xc2x0 F. for a period of between about 4 hours to about 12 hours.
The present invention is also directed to a method of chilling water delivered to the air chiller in a gas turbine power plant system having at least one air chiller for lowering the temperature of inlet air, at least one air compressor for compressing the inlet air, at least one combustor for burning the compressed air and providing combustion gas, and at least one power turbine driven by the combustion gas for producing useful power, a method of chilling water delivered to the air chiller, the method including the steps of: providing the at least one air chiller with an air chiller inlet that may receive water, and an air chiller outlet that may expel water; providing a thermal water storage tank, having a bottom portion, a top portion, at least one bottom opening proximate the bottom portion and at least one top opening proximate the top portion, and containing a volume of stored water having an average temperature, and temperature of maximum water density; performing a charge cycle, by introducing through the at least one bottom opening a first quantity of chilled water which has a chilled water temperature that is below the temperature of maximum water density, thereby lowering the average temperature of the volume of stored water, wherein the first quantity of chilled water being introduced through the bottom opening is sufficient to lower the average temperature of the volume of stored water to a temperature that is below the temperature of maximum water density; and performing a discharge cycle by removing a second quantity of chilled water from the tank through the at least one bottom opening and passing the second quantity of chilled water to the air chiller inlet, to lower the temperature of the inlet air, thereby raising the temperature of the second quantity of chilled water and providing high temperature water, then introducing the high temperature water to the at least one top opening in the tank.
In one specific embodiment of the method of chilling water, the temperature of maximum water density may be about 39.2xc2x0 F. In another specific embodiment, the temperature of the stored water may have a temperature of from about 34xc2x0 F. to about 40xc2x0 F. In yet another specific embodiment of the claimed method the temperature of the stored water may have a temperature corresponding to the maximum water density of about 39.2xc2x0 F. In another specific embodiment sodium nitrate may be added to depress the freezing temperature of the water thereby allowing stored water to be in the range of about 25xc2x0 F. to about 34xc2x0 F. In another specific embodiment of the method of the present invention, the useful power produced by the power turbine may be consumed at a variable rate, and the charge cycle may be performed when the rate is at a minimum. In a further specific embodiment, the useful power produced by the power turbine may be consumed at a variable rate, and the discharge cycle may be performed when the rate is at a maximum. In yet another specific embodiment of the method of the present invention, the quantity of water expelled during the discharge cycle may be less than the volume of stored water. In a further specific embodiment, the quantity of chilled water may be chilled by passing water through at least one chiller. In still another specific embodiment of the claimed method, the temperature of inlet air may be lowered from a high temperature of from about 85xc2x0 F. to about 95xc2x0 F. to a low temperature of from about 45xc2x0 F. to about 55xc2x0 F. In still a further specific embodiment, the high temperature may be about 90xc2x0 F. and the low temperature may be about 50xc2x0 F. In yet another specific embodiment, the output of the gas turbine power plant system may be from about 50 megawatts to about 250 megawatts.
The present invention is also directed to a gas turbine power plant system, wherein the system includes: one or more air chillers for lowering the temperature of inlet air; one or more air compressors for compressing the inlet air; one or more combustors for burning the compressed air and providing combustion gas; and one or more power turbines driven by the combustion gas for producing useful power, and an improvement that may include: a thermal water storage tank for containing chilled water, wherein the thermal water storage tank has a bottom portion with a bottom outlet and a top portion, and the tank is operably connected to the air chiller such that the chilled water passes from the bottom outlet to the air chiller to lower the temperature of the inlet air and is returned to the thermal water storage tank; and a water chilling system for chilling the water in the thermal water storage tank, wherein the water chilling system is configured to receive high temperature water from the top portion of the tank, and wherein the system is configured to introduce low temperature water to the bottom portion of the tank, such that the average temperature of the water in the tank is lowered; and wherein the water chilling system includes one or more chillers for lowering the temperature of the high temperature water from the top portion of the tank to provide low temperature water.
In one specific embodiment of the claimed gas turbine power plant system, the thermal water storage tank may have a bottom, and the bottom outlet may be positioned at a height that is less than about 10 feet from the bottom of the tank. In another specific embodiment of the gas turbine power plant system, the thermal water storage tank may have a bottom, and the bottom outlet may be positioned at a height that is less than about 5 feet from the bottom of the tank. In another specific embodiment, the thermal water storage tank may have a bottom, and the bottom outlet may be positioned at a height that is less than about 18 inches from the bottom of the tank. In another specific embodiment, the tank may have a top outlet and a bottom inlet such that, in a charge cycle the high temperature water may be removed through the top outlet and may be fed to the one or more chillers, and the low temperature water may be introduced to the tank through the bottom inlet. In a further specific embodiment of the gas turbine power plant system, the tank may have a bottom outlet such that, in a discharge cycle, chilling water may be removed from the tank through the bottom outlet. In still a further specific embodiment of the gas turbine power plant system, the tank may have a bottom outlet such that, in a discharge cycle, chilling water may be removed from the tank through the bottom outlet, fed to the air chiller and is returned to the tank, bypassing the one or more chillers of the water chilling system. In still a further specific embodiment of the gas turbine power plant system, the top portion may be separated from the bottom portion by a thermocline. In yet another specific embodiment, during the charge cycle, the bottom inlet may receive a quantity of chilled water that is sufficient to supply the air chiller with water having a temperature below the temperature of maximum water density for four or more hours. In another specific embodiment, during the charge cycle, the bottom inlet may receive a quantity of chilled water that is sufficient to supply the air chiller with water having a temperature below the temperature of maximum water density for eight or more hours. In still another embodiment, during the charge cycle, the bottom inlet may receive a quantity of chilled water that is sufficient to supply the air chiller with water having a temperature below the temperature of maximum water density for twelve or more hours. In still another specific embodiment, the thermal water tank may have a height of from about 25 feet to about 70 feet. In yet another specific embodiment, the thermal water tank may have a diameter of from about 50 feet to about 250 feet. In another specific embodiment, the thermal water tank may have a diameter, and a height, and the diameter may be greater than the height. In yet another specific embodiment of the claimed invention, the volume of stored water may be greater than about eight hundred thousand gallons. In still a further specific embodiment, the temperature of the water in the top portion may be about 15xc2x0 F. to about 35xc2x0 F. greater than the temperature of the water in the bottom portion. In another specific embodiment, the thermal water storage system may include a plurality of thermal water storage tanks, each of the plurality of tanks may have a bottom inlet and a bottom outlet, and each of the plurality of tanks may have a top inlet and a top outlet. In another specific embodiment, the bottom inlet may have a bottom diffuser, and the top inlet may have a top diffuser, whereby the water entering the bottom inlet is diffused, and the water entering the top inlet may be diffused. In yet another specific embodiment, the temperature of the water in the top portion of the tank may have a temperature ranging from about 60xc2x0 F. to about 70xc2x0 F. In still a further specific embodiment, the temperature of the water in the bottom portion of the tank may have a temperature that is above the freezing temperature. In another specific embodiment, the water chilling system may include at least one mechanical chiller. In still another specific embodiment of the present invention, the water chilling system may include at least one absorption chiller. In still a further specific embodiment, the water chilling system may include at least one mechanical chiller and at least one absorption chiller. In yet another specific embodiment, the mechanical chiller may receive chilled water from the absorption chiller, and the mechanical chiller may further chills the chilled water. In another specific embodiment, the gas turbine power plant system may additionally including a heat recovery steam generator and a steam turbine, wherein the absorption chiller may be driven by steam from the heat recovery steam generator. Another specific embodiment of the gas turbine power plant system may additionally include a heat recovery steam generator and a steam turbine, wherein the absorption chiller is driven by back pressure from the steam turbine exhaust. In another specific embodiment, the inlet air may be lowered from a first temperature of about from 85xc2x0 F. to about 95xc2x0 F. to a second temperature of from about 45xc2x0 F. to about 55xc2x0 F. in the inlet air chiller. In yet another embodiment, the first temperature may be about 90xc2x0 F. and the second temperature may be about 50xc2x0 F. In another specific embodiment of the gas turbine power plant system, the chilling water being fed to the inlet air chiller may have a temperature of from about 34xc2x0 F. to about 40xc2x0 F. In another specific embodiment, the gas turbine power plant system may additionally include a steam turbine and a heat recovery steam generator, and the heat recovery steam generator may receive exhaust gas from the power turbine and may provide high pressure steam to the steam turbine, and the steam turbine may provide low pressure steam.